


Showering Innocence Away

by MyTwistedFables



Series: Armin's Troubled Past [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTwistedFables/pseuds/MyTwistedFables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when little Armin thought he would have a night of peace and relaxation in the hot showers, it seemed that there were other plans in store for him that he just simply, was unaware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering Innocence Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kimikoko).



> This was a side story asked for by Kimikoko to better explain what ideas and history I had for the roleplay we are currently working on. Took me a little bit longer than expected, but then again, life happens. Enjoy!

Just what time was it really? The sun had long since set, giving everyone a little less to stress about. There was less activity at night. They could actually eat, bathe, and even sleep if they could manage to quiet their minds long enough. Torches lit most of the hallways as the blond quietly walked, those bright baby blues glancing about as he hugged the very plain robe tight around his body; the small container of bathroom soaps against his chest, a towel over his arm and a lamp held out with his only other free hand.

It was eerily quiet, making the youth slightly uneasy as he quickened his pace, glancing over his shoulder as he pushed open the door to the public bathroom. It felt as if he were almost being watched...almost. Armin shook his head and walked past the bathroom stalls and rounded the corner to the showers, setting the lamp down out of the way once he got to one of the showers he was going to use.. He was just thinking way too much. It was late. Most of the cadets had already settled in for the night, or were elsewhere.

Not only were they elsewhere, but not many had remained in the building when they heard who had decided to join them. Once the three had been assigned their new positions, they had been moved to the dorms with everyone else. Of course, the other cadets were not too fond of his best friend Eren, and just what he was, so they had thrown a fit until they were allowed to leave.

Which was fine in Armin's book. That meant there were less people here in the dorms to pick on him. And even less to know about his late night trips to the showers, alone. That made it the optimum time to pick on him. Without Eren or Mikasa around, it made him the perfect target for things to happen so late at night, and what little lighting he had didn't help much either.

With the lamp out of the way, Armin slipped out of the small garment he was wearing and hung that up on one of the many pegs across the room before he went into one of the stalls and pulled the curtain shut. With enough of a gap between the top of the curtain and the ceiling, and the bottom and the floor, he could see enough when it came to washing. He flipped the towel over the railing, close enough to use for his eyes if necessary and set the small container of shower supplies down at his feet.

Once the water was turned on and at the right temperature, he stepped underneath and began to wash, lightly humming to himself as he did so. Hair was first, shampooed and then conditioned before everything was washed off. Next was his body, those pale arms moving about as he started with his neck, followed by shoulders and what part of his back he could get.

It was about that time, that the lamp across the way went out. But...he had checked before leaving the room. There had been more than enough oil to burn and keep the flame alive while he showered. So why had it gone out? It made no sense. Frowning, the blond pulled the curtain to the side, looking to see if it had fallen over or what had happened. What light that was coming in from the high windows and from the torches still lit in the bathroom, he could clearly see it sitting there, but something didn't look right.

Taking a step forward, he could finally see just what was wrong. The wick had been rolled down, which had caused the flame to go out. But...there wasn't anyone in the room... As Armin slowly connect the dots, he felt the cool air shift and swirl around him moments before a large figure appeared before him, blocking his view of the lamp. It startled him, making him jump and drop the bar of soap he still had in his hand.

The person was tall, too tall, and with such little lighting, it was impossible to see just who it was that stepped towards him, hands reaching, grabbing. The blond back peddled, almost falling accept his smaller body fell in against a very solid, very warm object. Making a small sound, the teen was about to turn around when arms reached, hands grabbed, and something very cold was pressed against his cheek; a hand wrapping around his throat. "Move and you might lose an eye."

The hoarse voice made the blond's blood run cold, hands tightening their grip that they had on the curtain as he tried not to move or make a sound. He didn't recognize the voice, his mind racing to try and figure out just who it was that had spoken. There were so many people taller than himself, it was hard to figure out just who it was by height and voice alone. Especially since it was someone he hadn't heard before.

"C-Can I he-." The hand at his throat tightened, cutting off the words he had been about to speak. His own hands began to shake, those bright eyes going wide as the hand continued to press against his throat, not allowing him to draw in a new breath. He released the curtain, hands lifting to try and pull at the hand around his throat; forgetting about the blade that had been threateningly pressed against his cheek.

It was the last thing he remembered before his ears began to ring; what colors he could see running black and white, and then...nothing.

Just how long did he float in that darkness, uninterrupted? It seemed as if time itself had stopped as the blond's mind tried to make sense of what had just happened. Just what had he been doing? Why was he afraid? Why was he wanting to run away? The heart within his chest began to flutter against his ribcage like a trapped thing; the sound echoing in his head as the moments passed.

He had to get up, he had to get away. But...from what? He tried to open his eyes, but they just felt too heavy. He tried to lift an arm, but it barely moved. His fingers...they moved, but his arm, it was as if it were being held down, the same with his legs. A heaviness was there, that should not have been, and if seemed to scare him even more.

The more frightened he became, the more awake he became, and he could begin to hear the hushed voices whispering back and forth. While the two argued, Armin tried moving his arms again, but he realized why he had not been able to move them earlier. There was a pressure around his wrists and ankles, letting him know that they had either brought something, or found something to use, to bind his arms and legs. But why? Why would they be doing such a thing?

"You shouldn't have choked him out. What if the bruising shows up and his stupid friends start to ask questions?"

Silence.

"And what about tying his hands and legs, what if they bruise too? Is all of this really necessary?"

"If you didn't like the plan, then you shouldn't have come." This time the second man finally spoke, but did not answer any of the questions that had been voiced. "Go make sure the door is locked."

Armin tensed. He didn't like the direction the man's voice had come from. Almost as soon as he had thought that, he felt a very rough hand move in against his back, making him jump and make a small sound. Great.

"Oh, so you are awake. Good. I'd hate for you to wake up half way through. Its never any fun that way."

The blonde froze, blinking into the darkness, trying to see what it was the man was doing. He heard the rustling of fabric, something close by before he saw something flutter in front of his face. It made him jump again, mouth opening to ask what was doing on, when the fabric was brought in against his mouth, muffling any sounds that he may make.

The boy tried pulling on the ties around his hands and feet, but found the harder he pulled, the tighter they would become. It made him go very still, heart racing, chest rising and falling a little too fast as he tried to calm down; to try and understand why this was happening to him.

"The door's locked," the other boy stated, stopping just on the other side of the shower stall.

"Good. Now c'mere and hold him still."

Hold him still? But why would....Armin almost immediately started moving around, trying to get away. For them to have to hold him, something was either gong to be dangerous or hurt him, or both. Hands grabbed at him, stopping his movements almost entirely as he tried to get away, those bright baby blues flashing in what little lighting was being filtered in through the high windows around the bathroom.

With the one boy holding him, just what was....Before the thought had even finished forming, he felt the other boy's hands on his hips, making Armin's eyes go wide. "Mmmt mmm mmm mmooo-mm?" He tried to ask what they were doing, but the tie around his mouth prevented that. He tried moving around more, but the ties just tightened, and the other boy just leaned down harder on his shoulders.

"See, I told you he wouldn't stay still for too long," the timid boy stated, pushing down harder on Armin's shoulders while the second boy seemed to be preoccupied with something down at the blond's feet.

"Just shut up and hold him still," came the second boy's curt reply.

Armin almost wanted to know what was going on, but there were only so many things that all of this would lead to. And just as he started to come to that conclusion, he felt very wet, very slick hands against his ass. It made his entire body tense, before he started moving around even more, making muffled sounds behind that gag they had placed around his mouth. It made him go into panic mode; that flight of fight scenario, and boy was he wanting to fight.

One minute he was able to move, the next the timid boy had moved from holding down his shoulders to simply sitting down on Armin's upper back. With his hands tied behind his back, it made things somewhat harder, but in doing so, the blonde was reduced to simply wiggling his hips, if only slightly, back and forth; which was slow enough to get the job done.

All at once, Armin felt something solid press against his anus the hard object making him go very still. But when it was pushed forward, he tried moving again. Of course, by then it was too late. The pain that followed, made his toes curl, back arch had it not been sat on, and eyes to go wide with unshed tears. There was a burning like no other, as his body tried to tense and push the foreign object out of his body.

A strangled cry of sorts escaped him as the object was continuously pushed further and further into his body. No, this was not happening. His heart started racing again as his breathing became irregular. Was he going to...No he was not going to pass out. That just made no sense. But as the moments passed, the object was pushed further and further into his body, until he felt something very warm pressed against his back.

Only then did he realize it was a part of the boy that was being put into his body. One, two and three, he connected the dots and the tears started hot down his face. Could he really not escape the abuse anywhere? Before, it had just been fights, picking on him, pushing him around, calling him short, a book worm. But now that they were all older, and boys were becoming more and more curious, things had escalated, and to such a state.

"I knew it was a good idea to not prep him. Fuck, he's so tight."

"I told you no one had tried to touch him there. Even that childhood friend of his. There is no way, with the way he chases after that chicky friend of theirs that he had even thought about it."

It was about that time that the boy started to move away from him, pull all of that hardened length out of him, and Armin continued to move, or move as much as he could, given the situation he was in. No matter how much he moved, no matter how much he tried to get away, the pain continued, and the tears continued to fall.

Rough hands grabbed at his waist, holding him still before the slow and steady movement became a thrusting; throwing the blond's eyes wide as he tried to draw in a breath past the pain. When he finally could, when it was released, it was in a strangled cry, the gag doing the job it had been set there for. Even so, he cried out, the tears rolling down his face to be soaked up by the fabric that had been brought to be tied in place.

One thrust, a cry, a second thrust, and he tried to buck the two off of him. A third, and there was a new, burning pain, something making the movement less rough, smoother almost, but sticky. It made the blond cry more, those bright eyes clenching shut as he slowly gave in to the two holding him down.

There was no way for him to get it all to stop, so he simply gave in, wanting it to all end. Just how long would it take? Surely, Eren was worried about him by now, right? No...He was probably eating still with Mikasa, not worrying about him in the least. Why would they worry about him anyways? He never once helped either of them. He had never been of use to them, always in the way, being saved by them; being a burden was just the worst.

His mind was an ugly mess; not being able to remember the time he had saved his friend's life, pleading with everyone when they had been cornered to not kill his only friends. He had forgotten so quickly that he had been willing to die with them, for them, so many times before now.

There was a strange grunting sound now, a slapping of flesh against flesh as the blonde slowly came out of his own ugly thoughts, moments before the boy pushed as far into him as he could go and stopped. Armin's entire body tensed, hands pulling at the ties again as if he had already forgotten them to be there as he felt the hot fluid shoot into his aching, bleeding body.

The tears that had been pouring out of his eyes were slow but steady now, no longer a fountain as he turned his head to the side, away from everyone and everything. He just wanted them to leave already; to leave him alone and not bother him again.

"I knew you had a cute ass, but damn, it is better than I thought," the teen behind him chimed in, breaking the silence as he pulled out; slapping Armin's aching rump, before he climbed up off of him.

The blond heard the clinking of belts and the zipping of pants, a shudder run through his body as fresh tears began rolling down his face. It was over. It was finally over. 

"Cut it and let's get out of here." The voice had come from somewhere near the door this time.

The blond was very still, those baby blues looking around in the darkness to see where the boy was. If only he could see who it was, maybe he could go and tell.....All thoughts stopped. Go tell...who, what exactly? Who would he be telling? Why? Rumors would spread, and then, there was no telling who would come and try to hurt him. It was so easy to do. He was so small after all. It would be so easy to follow him somewhere after dark and do....just what these two boys had just done to him.

There was a snapping sound, and suddenly, Armin could move his arms. He yanked them from behind his back and tried to move back, away from the two, but the pain that cut through him was too much, and he simply turned to have his back against the shower stall instead.

A small sound escaped him then, hands moving to pull the fabric from his mouth; the rope still dangling from his wrists as he tried not to cry out for help. Just what good would that do? Whoever came would ask what had happened. That would get higher ups involved, and he just didn't want that to happen.

Instead, the blond simply watched the two shadows pause at the doorway while it was unlocked before they were out and he was alone.

The tears started again, hot and fast as he yanked the fabric up over his head and turned to his legs to try and untie them in the dark.The tears got to be too much, hands shaking just as much and he gave up. Turning, he very slowly crawled into the shower, cutting the water on as hot as it would go, and simply sat there; knees drawn up to his chest. This...was not how he had planned this night to end.

He would come up with some excuse for why he had taken so long..why he was sore the next day...where the bruises came from, if any did show up. For now though, he simply sat beneath the beating heat from the shower and cried the pain away.


End file.
